reijed
by majo18
Summary: Rei want to have a baby...ooohhhh....who will she choose to be the father?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "What???!!!"**

"What???!!" The girls except Ami exaggeratedly exclaimed about her announcement.

Rei contacted the girls and requested them to meet at their meeting place, which they gladly accepted. When they arrived there, they just ordered fro some drinks, when they were about to start a good conversation, about what's new about them. Out f no where Rei announced to them that she wants to have a baby, which led to this reaction.

"What so shocking about that?" She asked absurdly. "I'm 25, and I'm in the right age to have a child now."

"Yes, we know that, but who's the lucky guy?" Mako said to her

"Yeah, how could you keep to us that you have a boyfriend, I thought we were friends." Mina said acting like she was hurt… which is half true.

"Who said I need a boyfriend?" she declared. The four girls just eyed on her.

"But, Rei scientifically speaking, it needs a man and a woman to have a baby, so how can you have a baby if you don't have a boyfriend?" Ami informed her.

"Don't tell me, you'll resort to adopting" Serena said that made Rei laugh as if that is the most hilarious thing she'd ever said.

"No, Serena… I want a child of my own." She insisted which made the discussion more confusing.

"So how on earth can you have a baby of your own, if you don't have a boyfriend?" Mako asked her.

"Don't tell me!!" Mina cutting her off, "Your married, ne? that's why you don't have a boyfriend, but instead you have a husband!" Mina declared and laughed proudly at her idea.

"Don't be so absurd Mina! Don't be over imaginative" Rei said glaring at her, which made Mina cease from laughing.

"So, how is it possible Rei?" Ami said to stop Mina's imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 What!? (Again)**

"What?!" The four girls including Ami shouted again.

"What. What?" She knew her idea was not that easy to accept, but hearing the exaggerated 'what' twice was too much.

"I think being a man-hater exceeded its limits Rei" Mako said while placing an elbow on the table to look at her properly, checking if she's really serious..

"Yeah, Rei I think it's ridiculous." Mina, supporting Mako's statement.

"Rei, I think it's not wise to just look for a guy and… have…..a….one…night…stand….

with him just to be pregnant." Ami said blushing at the thought.

"Yeah!! It really is absurd… How can you know if this guy, does not have any disease, or whatever!" Mako asked her.

"Why don't you go to the sperm bank, if you really are persistent on having a baby?" Mina said 'I'm a genius' Mina thought.

"Look, In our country, its not that easy to go to the sperm bank and say "hey! Can I have a healthy sperm, with genes of blue eyes, blonde hair, kissable lips, coz I hate men and I don't want to have a husband I just wanted a baby."" She declared rolling her eyes.

This statement made them silent for a while.

"But still--" Mako said but Rei cut her off.

"Look guys, I don't need your approval, I just want you guys to know of my plans. And I'm at the right age to do things on my own."

"Rei is right, why don't we just support her, I think she already made a decision." Serena said to the others.

'At last someone said that' Rei thought sighing.

"But, Rei, how can you be sure that the guy you'll have…you..know…uhmmm. will be nice enough to have the genes you wanted your child to have. Ami asked

Ami can't still absorb her friend's declaration. 'Rei wanted to find a submissive, handsome guy to be the father of his child, but she just wanted to have sex with him and leave him when she's pregnant. She just wants a baby not a husband'

"That's why I have you guys to help me find a guy that is healthy who have the genes I needed to have a good baby." She said happily coz now she's having her friends' support.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Mako said to her.

"Oh please Makato..please" she said giving her a cat face.

"Let's just support Rei guys, she's old enough and she knows what she's doing" Ami said to the rest.

"Yehey!!! Thanks Ami! You're the best!!" Rei said and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 " I think I still have hope"**

"You know what guys, you're not really helping!" Rei said hopelessly to them. She asked them to meet at their usual meeting place. And she told them how pathetic the guys they set up for her.

After the day she announced she wanted to have a baby. She had been set up to several dates given by her friends.

Last time, she was set up with a cute brunette guy, who was a model. He was chosen by Mina, but when the night went on, he kept bragging about his expensive clothes, his shades, his looks, how women fall for him instantly and etc.

'I don't want to have a child who's so proud of himself' she thought.

Then Mako set her up with a clean looking, stunning guy. But damn! The guy was so vain; he always wanted to go to the powder room every now and then. He went to check himself in the mirror 20 times more than her. And she can't help herself thinking he was gay!

Then Serena set her up with one of Darien's friend. At first the night went well… she thought the guy will be perfect for her plans, but alas! His married, the guy apologized to her for he thought she could be a good prospect for some business his venturing in, he did not expect it to be an intimate girl and guy date. Damn that Darien, for not explaining it to him.

And the last, was who Ami chose. The guy was damn intelligent!! The guy was a geek!! The night started about him telling some science related topic and it ended up with the past president of the United States. God! He gave her a real headache back then!

"What can we do? The guys that qualified to your standards were either married, committed or a gay." Mako said remembering Rei's face after the night she set her up with her friend. She was scary back then.

"Yeah… I've also asked Kunz to help me, but he said that most of the good guys have girlfriends already." Mina said while calling the waiter.

"I want a guy who is cute, or rather stunning, sweet, and submissive; who'll do whatever I say…" Rei said dreamily.

"There's no such guy Rei. There's no such thing as a perfect guy. Every man has their own flaws that is what you should accept." Mako said waking her from her trance.

"May I take your order ma'am?" the waiter said to them, making them all turn to him.

They all stared at him with awe. And Yuichiro can't help but to look at them confusedly. 'Damn women, enthralled by my looks again' he thought.

"On the other hand, guys, I think I still have hope" Rei said smiling at the four girls then beamed to Yuichiro her sweetest smile.

The four girls just sighed, realizing what there friend was thinking.

"Ok, he's the one." Rei declared when the waiter went to the counter to prepare their order.

"This is really crazy Rei, you don't even know that guy." Mina said pointing to Jed.

"But I think his nice…" Ami said, that made Mina and Mako glared at her.

"E—hehe—he— though, he's still a stranger." Threatened Ami said having a large sweat drop.

"I think his nice. And this place is being led by Motoki, right? And I don't think Motoki will not qualify him if his not nice." Rei debated to them.

"But Mina--" Mako said hoping to enlighten Rei's mind.

Rei cut off whatever protest Mako was to say. "No buts! It's final! The decision was made he'll be the father of my baby."

"I think, we cannot do anything now, but to help her guys." Serena said defeated.

The four girls just sighed and nodded their head in defeat. And Rei hugged them.

"Thank you guys!!! I really love you!!!"

"You know what Rei, sometimes you can be much more of a headache than Mina or Serena can" Mako still thinking the idea was really ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Don't be so conceited, bro!"**

"What are your plans Jed?" Zoi asked his friend while they were having fun in a bar.

"What plan?"

Zoi sighed "About Rei Hino? You still want to teach her a lesson?"

"Huh! Of course Zoi, I will not miss this opportunity, especially now that her friend set me up for a date with her."

"What?! You were set up with her? You mean a date? You mean Rei Hino? The man hater, Rei Hino?" Zoi asked amusedly.

"Yeah, I still don't know why, but what can I do. I can't blame her if she was attracted to me the first time we met."

"I still think this is not a good idea, I still think you'll regret this is the end."

"No Zoi, my decision is final. I'll make her pay; she ruined my cousin's life, her nosiness led my cousin and her friends fall."

Zoi remembered his friend Greg and Greg's girlfriend Naru. They were a perfect couple. Greg was Jed's cousin, while Naru was Rei Hino's friend. Greg and Beryl had a fight which led them to a break up. But, Greg decided to reconcile to Naru and Naru was about to reconsider, but Rei hating all male gender, gave Greg a piece of her mind.

He can still remember that incident. He was there and he heard almost all of the defamation among all men. She was a complete man hater. She hated him, Greg, Jed and all men. Damn that woman, he can't help but to feel guilty in everything she said back then.

"All of you guys can't be trusted! You can do nothing but to hurt us girls! You are all so damn proud of yourself! You always make fun of us! You just need us for diversion! All of you men don't really know how to take care of a woman properly!"

He can still remember those words. And it made him contemplate hard back then, that was one of the reasons, why he spent less night with his girlfriends, now a days… though he still spend nights with them. 'It's called libido' he thought justifying his self.

'But damn that woman, She gave me a headache back then' he thought.

"Ei, Zoi! Earth to Zoi.. Earth to Zoi" Jed waved his hand distracting him from his trance.

"Sorry bout that. What did you say again?"

"I said she's a challenge for me, aside from having revenge for all male gender, I can still test if my charisma will be effective fir a man hater like her." Jed said proudly.

"Don't be so conceited, bro!" Zoi said disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahaha! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.. I forgot to indicate this in the former chapters… hehehe…**

**Chapter 5 "She's definitely seducing me"**

She took one last look of her reflection in the mirror. She's not really comfortable with her dress. She was wearing a red cocktail dress, haltered showing a generous amount of her cleavage. The dress also accentuated her lushful curves.

Mina was the one who chose that dress; she was also the one who did her make up. She decided that she preferred her hair to be worn down. For her, it's her most useful asset.

"I don't think I can wear this, Mina it's too revealing.." she said with a large frown.

"Yeah… I think it's too seductive, I think this one will be better." Ami said while holding a more conservative black dress for her.

"No Rei! You told me that you need to look attractive to Yuichiro! So how can you make him do what you want if you're not seductive? Huh?!"

"But still.."

"No buts Rei… Do you want to quit?" Mina said to her eye to eye.

"No, I'll do this whatever happens" she said stubbornly.

"Then stick with the consequences honey.." Mako said justifying things for her.

There was a moment of silence, then they heard someone knocking her apartment's door.

"Oh my God! Yuchie is here! Go on Rei welcome him." Mina said enthusiastically pushing Rei to the door.

"I thought, you don't like her idea, how come you're so excited over this? And how come your calling him 'Yuchie'?" Mako said with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course! I still don't approve Rei's silly idea, but I can't help it. They are such a good pair. I can't help but think it will work out for good."

"Don't be silly." Serena said to her.

Rei didn't bother to react on Mina's comment but in her mind she knows it will never happen. She'll never fall for any man. Even if his as dashing as her date.

"Sorry if I came here early Miss Rei. I just can't help it." Yuichiro said when she opened the door.

"Oh don't worry, Rei is ready now, right Rei?" Serena asked.

"Y-yeah…" she unsurely replied. She can't help but to awe at the figure in front of her. He's dangerously handsome. His blonde hair, his broad chest, his masculinity everything about him… especially his eyes, they look so…..tame.

"Ok Rei, enjoy the rest of the night ok?" Mako said pushing her to Jed. "Take good care of her alright?"

Yuichiro brought Rei in a nice but not so expensive restaurant.

'I can't bring her to a place which is cozy and expensive, my mask will be unveiled' he thought.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Rei this is the best place I can afford." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"This is a nice place Yuichiro." She said looking around. She preferred places like this; she really is disgusted with expensive restaurants which are full of socially elite people.

He can't help but to be amused. 'She really likes this place? Almost all of the women I dated preferred cozy and expensive restaurants.'

Rei smiled at him. "Why don't we go over there? It seems a comfortable place. Come on" she said pulling her to a corner, where they can see almost all of the people in the restaurant.

When they took their seats, the waiter came over them and asked for their order. Yuichiro just let Rei to order foods for the both of them. And Rei was too happy that she's taking over on all decisions. 'That's it. You must follow everything I say' she thought wickedly.

Yuichiro just slightly smirked when Rei ordered a bottle of wine. 'What is she up to?'

'I need wine to bring more courage to make my plan work.' Rei said to herself

"So, Tell me more about yourself, Yuichiro" Rei said when the waiter was gone.

Yuichiro just smiled at her. " I'm just an ordinary guy Ms. Rei." He said with a shy smile on his face.

"It's ok; don't be so pessimistic about yourself. Did you finish college?"

"No, I did not" he said wryly. "That's why I entered any job that I can, to be able to sustain my needs. That's why when there was a vacant in Motoki's restaurant I immediately grabbed it."

"I see." 'This is nice, his hardworking, responsible if I would have a boyfriend it could be like him. Now where did that come from? I hate men and I don't need a boyfriend!'

"I'm sorry I know I'm boring.." he said lowering his head. 'I'll play your games woman. But not long enough.'

"No, you're not boring. As a matter of fact I think it's really awesome."

"You really think so? Thank you Ms. Rei!"

"Oh please cut the formality. Just call me Rei!"

"O—ok if that's what you want Ms. Rei Oh I mean Rei"

"That's more like it" she crossed her arms and nodded.

"So, Rei why don't you tell stories about yourself, You know what I really was surprised that one of your friend approached me, and set me up with a date to you."

"Hehehe… That is their idea." She said rimming the tip of her glass. " You see, almost all of us have their own boyfriends, except for me and Ami."

"Ami? The girl with the blue hair?" he asked. He had known her friends. The tall brunette girl was Mako, the blonde girl with odangos was Serena, and the other blonde was Minako. But, the one with the blue hair and big blue eyes did not approach him.

"Yeah, she was Ami… She did not introduce herself to you when we were in the restaurant, coz she's too shy unlike Mina and the others."

"I see…" 'Maybe Zoi will like to meet her.' he thought. "What do you do Rei?"

"Oh me? I'm an interior designer."

"Really… bet you've already criticized this place?"

"No, not really, as a matter of fact I've silently complimented it, the interiors, the ceiling, everything, except for the food, coz I haven't tasted it yet."

"Not for long" Jed said when he saw the waiter with their order 'and the wine' going to them.

As their conversation went on, Yuichiro noticed that his having a good time conversing with her. 'If only I don't know her real attitude, I will be enjoying this night more.'

'And damn! She's really beautiful' he thought once again when he gaze at her.

But, after a few moments, Yuichiro noticed that the bottle of wine was emptied, not by him, but by Rei! And the girl was tipsy already.

"Rei, I think we better go, you're drunk." He said.

"No I'm not drunk… I'm just enjoying your company."

"You're drunk, let's go home…"

"Fine.. letshhh.. go home… My place…?" realizing what she said 'uh, oh where did that come from?' 'Maybe it's the wine'

'Is she doing this on purpose?' he asked himself, he led Rei outside.

When they are walking Rei suddenly tipped off, making her fall on the ground.

"Damn it Rei! You're being clumsy!" Yuichiro can't help shouting.

"Don't—you—dare—shout at me!! And don't you—ever---call me clumsy!!" she said in an equal tone even in her somber state.

That's when it hit Yuichiro. 'Damn this woman! Still adamant in her state?'

"Let's go" Then Yuichiro just carried her bridal style.

When Yuichiro is carrying her, Rei can't help but to be overwhelmed of the strange emotion urging in her, so she unconsciously caressed Yuichiro's chest over his long sleeve polo shirt.

"What are you doing?" Yuichiro snapped at her. 'What is she trying to do?'

"What?" she giggled "You look a lot cuter when you're mad" she now caressed his nose, to his jaw line, to his chin.

'Is she seducing me?' he thought placing Rei on the passenger seat of his car.

"Where do you want to go Yuichiro? My place?" she courageously said, leaning over him and caressing him more.

'She is seducing me' he thought wide eyed.

"Rei stop this, I can't drive properly, if you're so damn close for comfort." He gently pushed her aside "I'll bring you home." He said while still holding both of her hands.

'Her touches affect me more than anything could!' he sighed.

"Fine… my place then" Rei said leaning on her seat. She preferred to behave just as what Yuichiro wants. She decided to play the game later at her place. She smiled wickedly.

'I don't like the look of that' he thought when he saw her smile.

When they arrived at Rei's apartment, he opened the door of his car for her. But, Rei raised her two hands and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to carry me?" she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

He just sighed but abides her request. When they were on her unit's door, she requested him to carry her to her bed, coz she alibi that she can't walk properly.

While he was carrying her, Rei was nibbling his earlobe.

Jed moaned in her actions. 'She's definitely seducing me!'

When he placed her on her bed, Rei didn't let go of him.

"Don't you want me Yuichiro?" she said thickly.

He just stared at her, he stared at her flushed face, her inviting lips. She brushed her lips onto his.

'That did it! You're going to regret this Rei' and his control snapped. And Jed kissed her hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**

**Chapter 6 "Leave? Leave as if nothing happened?--"**

Rei woke up from her sleep and, she felt that she's not alone in her bed. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw Yuichiro's head nestled on her neck. She shut her eyes again and decided to get off the bed.

She took her robe, and looked at the alarm clock beside her. It was past 4'oclock in the morning.

She sighed, her head is aching. Then she immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower.

'I must get out of here, before Yuichiro wake up.' She thought.

She took her bath robe and wears it. She then headed to the bathroom.

When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. She has kiss marks all over, her lips are bruised, and her nipples are swollen.

'I looked like a thoroughly made loved woman. ' she thought.

She opened the sprinkler to let the cool water cascade on her aching but satiated body. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened last night. It was true that she's drunk, but she was completely aware of what had happened between the two of them.

Last night when he asked Yuichiro if he wanted her and when she brushed her lips on to his. She felt that Yuichiro lost his self control and he imprisoned her into his arms. He kissed her passionately. She felt like on fire.

Hungrily, his hands explored her body; he removed her breasts from their scanty confinement, claiming them, stroking, and tantalizing, sending friction of delight through her. She felt dizzy at that time.

She then kissed him back furiously. She stroked her fingers on his hair, and she caressed her lean back.

All of the feelings were primitive to her. She wanted to blame the wine she drunk for her wantonness. But she knows damn well that she was the one who initiated all these, and this is what she wanted to happen.

She shut her eyes, she does not want to reminisce the passion they shared last night, what important is her plan was fulfilled.

After taking a shower, she left her house and decided to go to Ami's clinic.

When Jed woke up, he realized that Rei was gone, he immediately took all of his scattered clothes and went to the bathroom to fix himself.

'Now where did that woman go?'

When he came out, he saw a small note on the side table. He picked it up; it was a note from Rei.

Yuichiro,

Thank you for bringing home. You may leave now.

Rei.

'Leave? Leave as if nothing happened? As if I didn't ripped off her virginity last night? This girl is insane… she's up to something and I need to know what…'

He then get his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Zoi?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailormoon

Chapter 7 "I did it girls!"

"What did you say?!" Jed asked exaggeratedly.

When he read Rei's note for him, he decided to call Zoi for some investigation he needed. He wanted to know what is Rei Hino up to.

"Yeah, Jed, like what I said, it seems like you were fooled by Rei Hino." Zoi said shaking his head. He can't believe the guts of that girl. He paid some investigators with Rei Hino's errands, and he found out that the girl was looking for a 'prospect' who can give her a child of her own, and luckily the 'good prospect' was none other but his friend here.

"I can't let this happen bro, I can't let that girl do this to me. Can you do me, one last favor Zoi?"

"What are you planning to do then?"

"What else can I do? But to play with her." Jed said with a wicked smile on his face.

At the cafeteria…

"I did it girls!!" Rei announced to all of them.

"I think it's not something to be proud of you know" Mako said to her.

"Why not?" Mina asked.

Mako rolled her eyes. "It's as of she's yelling to the whole world that 'Hey! Guys! I just lost my virginity, with a man who I just met last week, and now, I am expecting to be pregnant with his child, Ain't I lucky?'"

"Come on Makoto!! Don't be so bitter with what I did" Rei said, she was not offended of what Mako said, she knew her friend too much to be upset of those words.

"So are you pregnant?" Serena asked her wide eyed.. She can't help but to feel excited of having a little Rei with them.

"Ahmm... Serena, actually, it needs more than 4 weeks to confirm if she really is pregnant." Ami explained to her…

"Ow… but that was so long…" Serena said frowning.

"Oh, come on Serena, we only need a month." Mina said to her.

"But still…"

"But, my friend OB-Gyne confirmed that she was fertile, when… uhmm… you know, that happened… so there is a 90 propbability that she really is pregnant." Ami explained further.

"Oh wow!!! That's so goodRei!!" Serena exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thanks, Serena." Rei said to her.

"Am I the only one who's against Rei idea?" Mako said raising her eyebrow.

"Come on Mako-chan, Rei did it already, so we can't do anything about it right." Mina said justifying their actions.

Mako shook her head and smiled. "You're right… the truth is, I also can't wait on how will Rei's baby look."

"Oh thank you Mako-chan" Rei said and hugged her.

"Are you sure about this Jed?" Zoi asked him for the nth time.

"Zoi, you don't have to repeat the same question over and over again you know?"

"But, I still think this is ridiculous…"

"Whatever happens, I have to teach her a lesson" Jed said with full determination in his eyes.

Zoi just shook his head. " I hope that you won't regret this in the end."

"I don't think so, Zoi. All we need to do is wait, till we confirmed that Rei is really pregnant with my child."

It's been a long time since I updated… it's so damn hard to be a highschool student… everyone, demanding the best from you… hehehe but I'm glad that many of you guys read my fics… If you are also intested with Ami and Zoi try reading my other fic amizoi…hehehe thanks…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Congratulations"

I don't own Sailormoon….

One month and 2 weeks later…

"Congratulations! Rei, I just got your result and your more than one month on the go." Ami said to her when she paid a visit to her clinic to get her pregnancy result.

Rei can't say anything. When she was on her way to Ami's clinic, a mixture of emotions overwhelmed her. She was excited…happy…. Doubtful…etc…

She can't help but to asked… 'What if she's not pregnant?' is that a good news or not?

'Am I willing to do it again with other guys?' and she can't help but to feel disgusted.

Then a view of how Yuichiro looks plagued her. She certainly can't do it with others… She feels like she was destined to do it to Yuichiro, just with Yuichiro. And she shook her head… What's with Yuichiro anyways???

"Rei? Are you ok?" Ami asked when she noticed that Rei was just smiling..

"Oh, it's nothing… I was just happy… Ami, I'm glad that it all worked up well." She said while touching her flat stomach.

"I'm glad, I thought you were having doubts, now that you're pregnant"

"Of course not Ami! This is what I really want and I am so glad that I'll be a mom soon." She said genuinely.

"Why don't you wait till I finish what I'm doing and let's go tell the others about this good news, ne Rei-chan?"

She nodded "That will be a good idea."

"Really Rei!!! Congratulations!! I'm so happy for you" Serena exclaimed to her.

"So when are you planning to do some shopping for the baby?" Mina asked holding her hand.

"I---" when Mako cut her.

"It was just a month Mina, and besides, we still don't know the gender of her baby"

"Yeah, that's right. So is it a girl or a boy?" Mina asked again.

"Actually Mina, we can't sitll figure out the baby's gender for now, maybe 2 more months will be needed." Ami said.

"Ow, but that's so far from now?" Mina said frowning at her.

Rei just can't help but to smile to her friends. 'Come to think of it, they were really against my idea back then. But look at how excited are they now.' She's so lucky to have supportive friends.

"How was it Zoi?" Jed asked Zoi

"If you're asking me if it's time Jed, yes it is time." Zoi said. It's been a month since he hired some investigators to know Ms. Rei Hino's condition. And now is the time to fulfill Jed's plan of revenge. He thought shaking his head.

"Thanks Zoi." He never regretted asking Zoi to do the favors for him. Zoi's his best friend. He never let him down. It was his advantage to have a trustworthy friend. And Zoi being a great lawyer was just a bonus point.

"When do you plan of doing all this Jed?"

"As soon as possible Zoi… as soon as possible….."

Too short…. Tha's all I got…. Gomen…

Thanks to all those who reviewed this fic of mine… I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "About Greg's?"

Ami visited Rei in her unit. She wanted to give her the appropriate vitamins for her and her baby.

"How are you Rei?" Ami asked while preparing the medicines for her.

"I'm fine Ami, thanks for asking."

"Are you having morning sickness, or any kind of?"

She contemplated for a while. "Now that you've asked about that, No, I've been completely fine lately."

"Oh maybe, it's too early for that.." Ami said smiling at the thought. "Rei whenever you have problems. Please don't hesitate to call me and the girls, ok?"

She smiled at her. "Thank you Ami" she can't help but hug her friend.

They were in this moment when someone knocked.

"Let me get that" Ami said while going to the door.

Zoi has been contemplating for more than 15 minutes outside Rei's apartment. 'What must I tell her? What must I do to convince her?'

'Damn Jed, how on earth did he convince me to do this?' he thought while massaging his head.

Zoi was in this situation when Ami opened the door. "What can I do for you mister?" she asked.

When Zoi opened his eye and looked at the girl in front of her. 'Well, well, well this is not a bad idea after all. This can be my lucky day.' He thought while looking at the angel in front of him.

"May I help you Sir?" Ami asked the second time around. The guy was only staring at her, and that made her blush.

"Oh, sorry bout that" Zoi said due to his action. "Is Ms. Rei Hino there?"

"Who's that Ami?" Rei asked from the kitchen.

'So Ami's her name.' Zoi thought smiling.

"May I ask your name so that I can tell her?"

"Ah, yes, it's Zoi I'm a friend of Greg." Zoi noticed the change in Ami's reaction.

"Oh… Greg…" Ami can't help but to be worried about Rei. She knew something about what Rei did to Greg and Naru.

"Hey, Miss are you ok?" Zoi asked when he noticed that the girl was not moving.

"Oh, sorry about that, come on in, and have a seat." Ami said leading him on the couch.

"Thanks." He said then winked at her, which made her blush.

After a while…

"My friend told me that you are a friend of Greg?" Rei said.

"Yeah" Zoi said curtly.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Nohing much actually, you see…" he was cut short when he noticed Ami approaching, with glasses of juice for them.

"Thanks.." he can't help but say to her.

Ami just smiled at him and seated beside Rei.

"I ask you again, What can I do for you?" Rei said when she noticed that this guy is checking her friend out.

"Oh, sorry bout that, first of all, let me introduce myself first. I am Zoi Grenville, I am a friend of Jed actually. And Jed is Greg's cousin. So it happens that I am also Greg's friend."

"Cut the act, what do you really want?" Rei said impatiently. She doesn't have time with this nonsense.

Zoi winced. 'Damn this Rei Hino, too short tempered.'

He then glanced at Ami. And the latter gave him an apologetic smile, silently telling him to be patient with her friend.

"Yeah, sorry, it's like this, I was hoping if I can invite you to go with me, and talk some important matters with Greg's cousin Jed."

"What important matters?" Rei asked him.

"About Greg's?"

"I don't think I have to do something with Greg's life now, as far as I know, Greg and Naru are fine now. And I don't see any relevance of talking about them"

"I know about that, and as what you said, they are fine now, so there's nothing to be afraid of talking to Jed right?"

'That did it' Ami thought. She knew that this Zoi guy is challenging Rei, indirectly though…. His indirectly telling her that she does not want to go and talk with Greg's cousin coz she is guilty of something.

"And what made you said that I am afraid of talking to this Jed?"

"I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulder. "You tell me" 'It's so damn advantageous to be a lawyer.' He thought.

Rei sighed, "Ok just to get rid of this, I'll go with you."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ami asked with full of concern on her face.

"That will be a good idea." Zoi said with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Nothing much?? Sorry… this is only a filler…

Again, thanx for the support guys… I 'll try my best to make my next chapters longer…

Also, sorry for the little Ami and Zoi… I also like their pairing…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Yuichiro"

"I still think it's a good idea if Ami had come" Zoi said while they were in the car. Ami asked if she could come with them. But, this Rei here said that she can handle things herself.

"She has a lot of things to do, and she has lots of patients to deal with."

"Patients?" Zoi asked.

"Yeah, patients, like those sick people who goes to the doctor for them to get cure? Duh…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Of course I know that, what I mean is that, so Ami is a doctor?"

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, hehehe.. But isn't she too young to be a doctor?"

"She is young, but she's intelligent enough." She said proud of her friend.

"Wow, that's so amusing… I think we'll be a good match… A doctor and a lawyer, what do you think?" Zoi asked her with wide smile.

"In your dreams…"

30 minutes later.

"Aren't we there yet?" she asked.

"You've been asking that for the, I don't know how many times… you are that impatient?" Zoi asked amusingly. It only took them thirty minutes and she's already running out of temper.

"Well I have lots of things to do too you know!" she can't help but to raise her voice. She has so many appointments today with some of her clients. And if that talking with the Jed guy will take long, she's sure as hell she'll be late with her schedule.

"Don't worry we are here…" Zoi announced.

She can't help but to awe with the interior of the house. The lights, the flowers, the carpets, the furniture, they are so perfect.

'This is what my dream house looks like…' she thought.

Zoi led her to the garden. "Like what you see Ms. Hino?"

She just snobbed at him. 'The hell he cares anyway?'

"Who is this Jed anyways?" Rei asked

"He is Greg's cousin" Zoi said

"I know that, you've already told me that"

"Yeah…" Zoi said as he scratched his nape 'Tiger' he thought

"Well… Jed is a year older than you, just like me, he is also a great lawyer like me, he invested a lot of money at an early age like me, he won a lot of cases in court like me, his also good looking like me."

"Do you really need to say "like me" in every each word?" Rei said disgustingly.

"What can I do? We really are almost alike, except for the fact that he's a womanizer and I am not."

Rei just shrugged. 'So this Jed is just like the other guys'

"You're not a womanizer? Come on…." She said rolling her eyes

" Rei… not all the guys are a player" he said sternly to her "Besides, you might get into trouble with that perception of yours"

"Like I care…" she said which made Zoi to shake his head.

Then when they reached the garden, Zoi spoke…

"Jed, Ms. Rei Hino is now with me." She heard Zoi said to the guy sitting on one of the garden chair across them, with his back onto them.

She can't help but to feel that the guy sitting across them was so familiar…

"Well, I think I better leave you now guys…" Zoi said, then tapped her shoulders.

"Good luck Rei" He whispered to her.

"Wha—" she was about to asked him what does that mean, but he was already gone….

She then took steps towards him. She does not have all the time in the world. She needs to know what this guy wants.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked when she was about three steps from him, with his back still on her.

"Too impatient, ne Rei?" he finally said.

'That voice… I knew it..' she thought. Then he faced her.

"Yuichiro?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "I'll sue you

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon

Chapter 11 "I'll sue you!"

"You mean you deceived me?" Rei said with anger in her eyes, after learning that Jed made a fool out of her. He pretended to be a dumb waiter to make her to fall into his trap, in which she did fall!!

"In a way, yes" Jed said with confidence. "All the things that I told you about Yuichiro are all lies"

"You! &(!!" she slapped him. "You don't have the right to do these things to me!!"

Jed grabbed both her arms. "Why? Miss man-hater? Does it hurt to be fooled by a man?" his voice was full of sarcasm.

She jerked her arms from him. "Why did you do this to me? You ass&!!"

"To teach women like you, who treat us men like trash. You know what Rei? I have known many guys who despise you, just like the way I do, because of your unreasonable man-hater attitude!"

She didn't know what to say. She remained silent. This is the first time, a man humiliated her like this.

"But do you know what the most insulting thing you did?" Jed said waking Rei from her trance. "-is the fact that you treat us men like sperm banks! Good Lord Rei, are you still sane?!"

Then Rei finally realized, 'How did Jed find out about her plans?'

"You are one of a kind Rei, you had a one night stand, with a guy you merely know just to have a child of your own? I think being a man hater, had loosen your sanity."

"How dare you!! I hate you!!" She shrieked

"Well, I didn't expect you to love me, after all that happened and besides, from what I learned, you are not capable of loving, you're as cold as an ice"

She was so mad, she wanted to just disappear, she can't stand the fact that this guy is winning over her.

"You can't do this to me Yuichiro, no guy can fool me!"

"But I already did, sweetheart. You thought that you took advantage of me, but you're wrong, I just gave you a dose of your own medicine. And this is just the beginning of my plans. I swear I will make you realize that men are not to be treated like dirt sweetheart"

"I'll sue you! And you'll regret that you met me! I swear I'll make your life miserable!"

Jed laughed "And on what grounds will you file against me? Rape? Rape with consent? Come on Rei I know your not that dumb. You were more than willing that night. If you sue me, you'll only end up humiliating yourself. And besides what will you say if the court asked you on why did you wait to become pregnant before you filed the case?"

"And who the hell told you that I am pregnant, and even if I am pregnant, how can you be sure that you are the father of my child?"

"As you know Rei, I am a lawyer and am capable of doing investigations to know what I want and what I need. After the 'incident' that happened in your apartment, I hired some investigators to make a follow up, with regards your condition. And I'm sure as hell that your pregnant and I am the father of your child." He finished with a smirk.

"Then you're wrong, this is not yours, this is my boyfriend's child" she lied. She knew that it was lame, for almost all the people know that she hates men, will never have a boyfriend.

"Stop your lies, Ms. Hino, I am certain that I am the father of your child. You were a virgin when I took you; I was the first man in your life."

'Lord!' she thought, she doesn't know what to say, she felt more defeated, especially with the looks and smile Jed was giving to her.

"It was a pity, you chose the wrong man. I also know how to play games Ms. Rei Hino. I hate women who disregard the male genders"

Due to lack of words, she turned her back to him and was about to leave when Jed grabbed her.

"Don't you dare think that you can escape me, Rei! You are bearing my child and I will follow you wherever you'll go."

She smirked. "Even if I go to hell?"

"Yeah, even in hell! I'm serious Rei, I am capable of doing things you wouldn't imagine."

"What do you really want?"

"I want to marry you!" Jed said with determination in his voice.

She was momentarily shocked. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

"I can't allow my child to grow without a father! I will never abandon my child!"

"I'm still in my right mind Jed, and I will not marry you"

"Then, you'll be out of your mind, if you give birth to my child without any marriage"

"It's none of your concerns"

"It is, I am the father of your child."

"I'll die first, before I agree in marrying you"

"Oh, you will marry me Rei. I'm sure, you don't want any one of your friends to see our video while making love. Ne Rei?"

Hope you liked it!! Thanx for the following:

aldoraspritelette

reiShields

raye85

Charmane

jeangreymullinsjr.

DaOnLeeSam

I'm glad you liked my fic!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapeter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.

Chapter 12 "What the hell happened Jed?!"

Rei was silent inside the car and Zoi was beside her. Based on Rei's aura he had a hint that the conversation between her and his friend did not go well.

"Where do you want to go?" Zoi asked her, so that he may instruct his driver the direction.

"To hell…" she said without looking to his direction.

'Whoa, what the hell did Jed do, to make Rei this upset?'

"I want to go to Ami's house" she then said, which cause a smile to appear on Zoi's face.

"Well that's a good idea"

She looked at him and said nothing.

When they were in front of Ami's door, Rei turned to Zoi.

"Don't you dare think of courting Ami, knowing that you're a friend of Jed. I'll die first before you lay a finger on her" she said then entered Ami's house and shut the door in front of Zoi's face.

"What the hell happened Jed?!" Zoi asked his friend, when he got to him. He was dead curious on how his friend and Rei's conversation went.

"It went well, Zoi…" Jed said with a smile.

"How did it go well? From the looks Rei was giving me a while ago, I can tell that she can kill any man, with a name of Jed Winsford right now"

Jed laughed. "She's that mad, ne?"

"Yeah she is." Zoi said then slumped on the couch across Jed. "She even told me to stay away from Ami."

"Stay away from whom?"

"Ami, she is Rei's friend, and she really is wonderful, Jed. She is the girl I want to marry"

"Funny… but that exactly is the reason, why Rei is so mad."

"I beg your pardon? Ami is the reason why she is mad?"

"No, my friend…" Jed said and walked towards his friend. "The reason why she is so mad, is because I asked her to marry Me." and he left, leaving a completely puzzled Zoi.

"Oh my God!" Ami can't help but be shocked. She can't believe that Yuichiro is the cousin of Greg. And Rei is about to marry him. "What are you going to do now Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "I don't know Ami, but as what I said, if I don't marry him, he will spread that hell of a video with us naked and doing intimate things!!"

Flashback

"_I want to marry you!" Jed said with determination in his voice._

_She was momentarily shocked. "What?! Are you crazy?!"_

"_I can't allow my child to grow without a father! I will never abandon my child!" _

"_I'm still in my right mind Jed, and I will not marry you" _

"_Then, you'll be out of your mind, if you give birth to my child without any marriage"_

"_It's none of your concerns"_

"_It is, I am the father of your child."_

"_I'll die first, before I agree in marrying you"_

"_Oh, you will marry me Rei. I'm sure, you don't want any one of your friends to see our video while making love. Ne Rei?"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_It's simple sweetheart, everything that happened to us that night were recorded."_

"_W-what?!"_

"_When I went out with you that night, I have a microvideo camera on my sleeves. I bet you didn't even notice it, maybe because you were too drunk to notice it. But I guarantee you dear, everything we did that night, every kiss, every nip, every moan you made, they were all recorded."_

_She felt like she was going to explode. She wished that everything was just a nightmare. She wanted to claw Jed's eyes out of its socket. She couldn't stand the humiliation so she ran off, without giving Jed the opportunity to stop her. She went to Zoi and ordered him to get her out of that place. In which the latter complied. _

End of flashback

Ami can't help but to feel sympathy towards her friend. This is the first time she saw her so confused and vulnerable.

"Maybe, it will be better if we talk to Motoki about Yuichiro, perhaps he knows something about him." she suggested.

Rei looked at her. "I don't think so. That devil will not tell Motoki anything. Maybe he just told Motoki some pathetic lies so that he'll hire him."

Ami just nodded. "Then, what are your plans Rei?"

"I want to sue him"

"What will you file against him?"

"Rape of course!!"

Ami looked at her and sigh.

"Rei, perhaps I don't know anything about the law, but we all know that there was no rape that happened. And besides as what you've said, Jed is a lawyer, he has a full knowledge about the law, and he can very well use those things against you. And he has all the right to your child Rei, whether you like it or not he is still the father of your child."

Rei sighed exasperatedly, she felt so defeated.

"Oh how I wish that a lightning will just struck Jed and kill him for good!!"

Then Ami thought of something "Rei, I think the best way is to escape Jed"

"What do you mean Ami?"

"I know that what I will tell you is out of your character, coz you're not the type of who will escape her problems, but maybe it would be better if you leave the country. That way, I think Jed wouldn't be able to find you and claim your child."

"Ami! You're a genius! I will book a flight to England ASAP, I will leave this country and I will stay there for who cares how long and I will raise my baby there. Huh! Bye bye Mr. liar and conceited!!" she said with a smirk.

Sorry.. it was short… this is just a filler… Just wanna say thank you to all those who read and reviewed my fic…. Thanks again… also sorry for Jed's lastname, if somehow it was similar with someone's fic… I don't know what Jadeite's surname…is 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Don't worry I know your place…

Chapter 13 Don't worry I know your place…

"Don't forget to take care of yourself in England Rei!" Minako said before sipping her frappucino. They are in a coffee shop, Rei haven't told the others about the incidence between her and Jed. So, the other girls decided to not go in Motoki's place for a while, in fear of crossing roads with Jed.

"I just can't believe your leaving tonight!" Minako told her again. It was just the other day when she told them that she needs to do some important works in England.

"Rei? Are you sick?" Usagi asked her with concern. When she noticed that Rei wasn't paying attention to anything Minako said.

"No, Usagi I'm fine…" she said and smiled weakly.

"I think, something's wrong with Rei" Usagi whispered to the others.

( a/n: the conversation between the girls will be in whispered voices )

"Yeah, because whenever Usagi asks her if she's fine she will say: 'Why do you care stupid?' Or something like 'Why do you need to ask the obvious?' but now, she just smiled. Weird…" Minako replied.

"Of course, there's something wrong with her. She would not deicide to suddenly leave the country, if everything is alright." Makoto told their two friends.

"But Rei told us that she needs to do some business there." Usagi retorted.

"And you believe that?" Makoto again.

"Guys, I think whatever reason, Rei has, it is for the good." Ami said, for them to end the conversation. It is only her, who knew almost everything.

"But Ami, staying in England for two years, make me think that she will not do any business there. But instead it makes me think that she is avoiding the chance of Yuichiro finding out her current condition." Makoto told Ami.

"Even if it is the reason, we must let her be. It is what she wanted right?" Ami whispered back.

Rei was so immense in her thought that she didn't notice her friends' whispered conversation.

'Marriage is not in my vocabulary… There's no guy destined for me.' Rei thought

Then she remembered Jed's words.

"_Then, you'll be out of your mind, if you give birth to my child without any marriage"_

She can't believe that he will ask her to marry him.

'I know that marrying him is also one of his plans, and if I agree to marry him, I'll be damned' she thought.

She left her friends without saying anything.

Makoto was about to call her, when Ami stopped her. "I think it'll be better to let her go."

Rei was walking on the street when a car stopped near her. And she was shocked when Jed got off the car and went to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Looking for you." He said casually, not minding the "ready to kill looks" Rei was giving him.

"Look, I don't want to mess things with you, so get lost"

"Stop talking rubbish and get inside the car" Jed said and held her right arm."

"Are you silly?! Why will I go with you? Get your hands off me!" She shouted.

"I said, get inside the car" Jed said sternly.

"Will you please leave me alone!"

"I will only leave you alone, if you have lunch with me."

"You're sick! You have the guts to invite me to lunch after what you did to me?"

"I know your leaving tonight; let's just say it is a farewell lunch"

"And how the hell did you know, that I am leaving tonight!"

"I know everything about you Rei" he said smirking at her.

"Curse you! And for your information I don't want to have lunch with liars like you!"

"Come on Rei, you owe me that child in your womb remember, so for the most memorable night that we've shared, I want to have lunch with you."

The smile he was giving her, made her more furious.

"Will you leave me alone or do you want me to call a police?"

He laughed, "What will you file against me this time? Induced vexation?"

She is so mad, but she can't do anything, she does not want to make a scene.

"I will not leave you not until you have lunch with me." Jed's words are full of determination. And it can be seen on his face that nobody can stop him from doing what he wants.

"Fine!" she furiously bumped onto his shoulder and went to his car.

"Hey! That hurts!" Jed said

"You're ruining my mood. Jed"

"I am not ruining your mood Rei, I just wanted you to remember me, when you go to wherever place you are going."

"I have nothing to do with you anymore. After what you did to me, and taped what we did. I don't want to see your face again." She is so mad on the fact that he knew she was leaving.

"Where are you leaving to Rei?" Jed said after a while.

"If I tell you, there is a high chance that you'll follow me there and make my life more miserable" She snorted. She was glad that Jed does not know where she is going.

"Fine then, suit yourself." And he gave her an evil smile.

She knew that there was something with that smile, but she preferred not to ask.

'After this lunch, your out of my life, you devil' she thought.

"Can you just please slow it down?" she said when she noticed that Jed was driving the car too fast.

"No problem"

But he exaggerated it from 140kph he slowed down to 10kph, which made Rei more furious.

"Do you want any police to notice us?"

Jed just smiled and drove the car at normal speed.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, I am just admiring your beauty"

"Shut up" then she just looked outside the window.

"You really are a man hater" Jed said after a while.

"Not with all men"

"Then why did you prefer to just have a child?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business. It's my child you are carrying."

"Then forget that this is your child. There are so many girls out there. With your good looks and your techniques in charming girls, you can have as many children as you want. From different women if you want. Just leave my baby to me."

"It's easy for you to say that. It is as if you just bought a sperm from me. You have a weird way of having a child."

"This is what I want and no body has the right to question me about it."

"What if I claim my rights to your child?"

"You don't have the right to do that."

"You know damn well I have" he said authoritatively. "The child is mine too."

"Biologically speaking, yes, But that's the end of it."

"That's where you're wrong. The fact that you can't forget the night I took you, how much more my child you are carrying."

"Urgh! I should have chosen the married guy or the conceited guy or the nerd guy or even the gay guy my friends recommended over you."

"Ows? Then why did you choose me?" he asked mockingly.

"Do you know that choosing you to be the father of my child was my biggest mistake?"

He chuckled. "And that is the biggest mistake you ever said."

Jed parked near a cozy restaurant, where only elite people can afford to eat. Jed opened the car's door for her. But when she was about to get off the car she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay Rei?"

She didn't reply. She felt like the whole parking space is spinning. She slumped back to the car's seat.

'Maybe this is what Ami said with morning sickness or dizziness due to pregnancy'

"Bring me home please."

"I will, don't worry I know your place."

Rei couldn't respond anymore and she then drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon…

Chapter 14 "Where am I?"

When Rei woke up, she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she asked and she was scared as hell…

She then focused her attention into the flat screen TV, in the room; it was playing a movie…

'A pornographic movie?'

It was an erotic scene. A girl and a guy kissing, both of them are naked. Her eyes widened when she'd seen their faces.

'Oh my God! Its me!!!' she clasped her hands. Her face can be clearly identified in the video. It was unmistakably her. But that's not the most infuriating part is, what's pissing her off is the fact that, it was only her face that can be clearly seen in the video!! Yuichiro's not facing the camera, it was only his back that can be seen in the screen!!!

She then averted her gaze from the screen.

'Where am I?' she got off from the bed and went to the window. She took in the scenery outside the window. It was like a paradise outside. Clean air, cool breeze, green trees, she also saw the beautiful garden of the house. She had to admit that the place was beautiful. Even the room where she slept, it has beautiful interior, everything about it are breathtaking… she could've enjoyed it better if it was not for the fact, that Jed did video taped their coupling and his making her realized that he has all the control over her.

She went out of the room, she knew that Jed was the one who took her here, when she was in the hallway, she saw Jed holding a tray of food.

"Good to know that you're already awake, I've prepared breakfast for you." He said smiling at her, as if he's not doing anything evil to her.

"what's the meaning of this Jed?! Why are we here?! Why am I here!?"

"Wait, don't get mad at me, let's eat first ok… "

"Just tell me what the hell am I doing here?!"

"You fainted, maybe it was due to your sensitive pregnancy Rei, and so I decided to bring you here."

"Why did you bring me here? I thought you'll bring me to my house?" She asked. But Jed did not bother to answer her and went to the room where she was from.

"Answer me Jed, why did you bring me here? And what did you do to me?"

"I did not do anything to you. I don't have sex with vulnerable and unconscious females"

"I hate you JED!!! I really hate you!!!" she shouted at him… she can't believe this man, why did he bring her here…. What does he want??? And why does he have to show her their video??

"Why?? Why do you hate me?? Coz I didn't touch you??? You really like me that much Rei??"

"How dare you!!! I will never allow you to touch me again!!! Never!!!" she said fumingly.

Jed just gave her a cynical smirk and shrugged.

"You know damn well, that I am to leave last night!!! But what did you do???!! You're a monster Jed!!! You're a monster!!!"

"Say whatever you want to say sweetheart, but right now, you are at my mercy.." Jed said while wickedly smiling at her.

"I wannna go home!!! I can still re-sched my flight tonight!!! Let me go home!!" she said authoritively.

"You're not going anywhere." Jed said sternly.

"Are you nuts?? This is kidnapping Jed!!"

"You're not an underage anymore Rei… you're over 18 for Pete's sake…"

"But you brought me here without any of my consent!!"

"Because this is the last resort I can do, to stop you from leaving!!"

"You don't have the right to stop me from leaving!!"

"I have all the right Rei!!! I can't let my child to grow without a father!!! I don't want him to be a bastard!! He is my first child, for Pete's sake!"

"You can't do this to me!!! NO!!! I want to go home!! I want to get away from here!!" she abruptly went to the door, but Jed prevented her from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere Rei"

"Let me go Jed!!"

"Damn you!! Leave me alone!! Stop pestering me!!"

"That'll only happen, if you marry me Rei."

She eyed him. "Never!! Kill me first Jed!! I'll never agree in marrying you!!"

"I know that you don't want any complication Rei, coz I know you're a certified man-hater. I just don't want my son to be illegitimate Rei… he's my own flesh and blood and I can't let that happen to him. Let's make a deal then, agree in marrying me, we don't have to do anything, it's just for legality's sake. Then, after the child was born, we can file for an annulment. As a lawyer, I can easily do that, just cooperate with me Rei."

"That's a crap Jed!"

"I'm doing this for the baby's sake, after the marriage, I promise to ruin our video."

"You're blackmailing me Jed! I can't marry you.."

"This is the only way out Rei! Marry me, and everything will be settled!! If you don't want to marry me, then stay here and wait till our video will be the talk of your friends, sweetheart… Remember, I can deny my participation in our video, because it was only my butt which can be seen there, but you can't deny anything Rei…"

She fell into silence… 'What he said was true, if ever he uploaded the video in the internet, he can claim that it was not him, but she can't… coz the camera was focused to her…Only to her!! While she was moaning and whimpering while Jed was making his may into her!!'

She eyed him and hissed at him… "When will our wedding be?"

Please be patient with me… forgive me for the wrong spellings and most especially for the wrong grammars…. I hope that nobody's mad at me due to the long update…

Thank you for reading!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "Now"

All kind of disclaimer applies

"This is the only way out Rei! Marry me, and everything will be settled! If you don't want to marry me, then stay here and wait till our video will be the talk of your friends, sweetheart… Remember, I can deny my participation in our video, because it was only my butt which can be seen there, but you can't deny anything Rei…"

She fell into silence… 'What he said was true, if ever he uploaded the video in the internet, he can claim that it was not him, but she can't… coz the camera was focused to her…Only to her! While she was moaning and whimpering while Jed was making his may into her!'

She eyed him and hissed at him… "When will our wedding be?"

"Now" Jed said with determination.

Jed called Zoi to make all the necessary legal matters for the wedding. And then that afternoon, Rei was married to Jed. Only Zoi and a few of his friends were the witnesses present.

"Why is it so sudden Jed? You didn't even give us a day to absorb your graduation from being a bachelor, and besides, Rei was not the one you introduced to us two monhs ago." Neph, one of Jed's friend said when they were dining in an elegant restaurant after the wedding.

Because of what his friend said, Rei was irritated, even if it was meant to be a joke, she didn't take it as one.

"don't say that Neph, Rei might believe you" Zoi said tensefully, aware of the situation between Jed and Rei.

"Yeah,just to inform you Neph, my wife here is a jealous type, I might get into trouble because of your non sense" Jed said, claiming her hand.

She was about to remove her hand and frown at him, but when she turned to him and saw him smiling, she decided not to.

She was so annoyed of Jed now; it is as if, Jed was taking advantage of the whole situation.

After the dinner, Jed decided to drop Rei in her house.

"Where's my phone?" Rei asked

"It's in the backseat of the car"

"I'm sure the girls are all worried about me now, I left them without warning"

"don't worry, they knew what happened" Jed said non chalantly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, they already know we're married"

"What? How?" Rei said almost hysterically.

" I already called them and I informed them of our wedding"

Rei was in Awe, 'the girls knew already? How did they accept it?' she thought

"they're happy for us, they were a bit disappointed because you didn't invite them on our wedding, Mina even said that the translation of I'm going to Europe was I'm getting married, I like your friends. They really can tolerate you." Jed said with amusement in his face.

What Jed said was true; it seems that Jed explained it to them well. She called them immediately and learned that; Mako was a bit doubtful at first but when she learned that Youichiro was the groom, she was glad enough for Rei's baby, Serena said that it was Rei's way of surprising them, and Mina as what Jed said thought of a comical story that her initial plan was to get married in Europe secretly but due to excitement, she and Jed decided to marry here secretly.

"We'll go meet your friends tomorrow Rei, for now, go rest and pack your things, I'll pick you up in the morning tomorrow."

I know this is a non sense of a chapter, but this is just a reminder that I'm trying to hold on to my stories… I had finished some chapters of both reijed and amizoi stories but to my dismay, my computer crashed the reason why i had a hard time doing new chapters again… If you know what I mean… it's not easy to re-write all those spontaneous ideas then… thanks…


End file.
